Harry Potter and the Enchanted Fortress
by Leisha
Summary: Will Harry make it through his fifth year at Hogwarts? Will he still have his friends and enimies? Will he defeat evil, and will he still have his head by his 16th birthday? want to find out? then read this..
1. The Disappearing Letter

Harry Potter and the Enchanted Fortress.   
  
Chapter One-The Disappearing Letter   
  
Harry Potter was sitting on top of a large wooden crate, which had suddenly appeared at the Dursley's un-welcoming house in Privet drive. He would have opened it there and then, but a small slightly crumpled note had been carried through the window by Harry's trusted owl, Hedwig.   
Harry was no ordinary boy, and his untidy hair and shocking jade green eyes didn't help his aunt and uncle hide his true identity. You see Harry happened to be a wizard, and a pretty good one too. In the wizarding world when Harry was a tiny baby there was a dark lord whom everyone still fears today. He tried to destroy Harry, but he survived marked only with a lightning shaped scar, and the evil wizard vanished without a trace. Harry is so well-known in the wizard world, that he cannot go into the street, without people walking up to him and shaking his hand enthusiastically. His guardians and only living relatives, however, are ashamed of him, and treat him as if he is a cold virus.   
Hedwig ruffled her feathers and perched gingerly on the window sill as if she was waiting for Harry to open the small, brown envelope. Harry paused only for a moment to stroke Hedwig gently on the head, before slicing open the letter with the letter opener in the shape of a toothbrush Hermione's parents had bought him the summer before. The letter said:   
  
Dear Mr. Potter,   
  
I am sure you are already aware that your new school year begins on September the first. As usual the Hogwarts express will leave from Kings Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters at 11 o'clock sharp.   
Enclosed is a package containing compulsory equipment for starting the new Hogwarts school year. There is also a list of additional books and materials needed.   
  
Yours Sincerely   
Professor M. McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress.   
  
Harry longed to be back at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and not least of the reasons was to see his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron belonged to a large family of wizards. His dad worked for the Ministry of magic in the misuse of muggle artefacts office. The ministry is in charge of stopping muggles (non-magical people)from finding out about the strange goings-on in the secret world of magic just beneath their noses. Hermione on the other hand came from a muggle family, and, like Harry had first heard of Hogwarts when a letter of yellowish parchment and green ink had made its way to their houses, when they were eleven years old. Now, at fifteen, Harry was about to begin his fifth year at the school run by Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore's hair and beard were shocking silver and long enough to tuck into his belt. He was also rather old, but this didn't stop the evil witches and wizards being extremely frightened of his tremendous powers.   
The crate Harry was sitting on was rather uncomfortable. He was puzzled as to how it had got to be stationed on his bed, but decided not to open it because one of the Dursley's could walk in at any moment and catch him red handed. The Dursley's did not allow Harry to have anything to do with magic in his bedroom, but what they didn't know was that Harry had tip-toed down to the cupboard under the stairs and sneaked his books under a loose floorboard in his bedroom. However, there was no-way that a two foot square crate would fit. Harry pondered for a while, before deciding that the only option was to hide it under his fathers invisibility cloak. He heaved the box onto the floor and draped the shimmering material over it. The surface rippled then vanished.   
Harry almost skipped down the staircase with glee, that he could once again fool the Dursley's. The muggle post had arrived. Harry didn't even glance at it as he hurriedly picked up a piece of stone cold toast of the kitchen table, where Dudley sat yelling for more sausages. "Just look in a mirror"Harry muttered to himself as he forced the toast down his dry throat. "You're only allowed one sausage sweetums" aunt Petunia reminded her almost crying son. Ever since the end of the third year, Dudley had been forced on a very strict diet due to the fact that he just wouldn't fit into the the biggest size of Smelting uniform. Harry found this highly amusing, until he was forced into the same regime.   
Then something happened to wipe this from Harry's mind. A rather large, tired looking tawny owl swooped down the stairs, dropped yet another envelope onto Harry's head, and soared straight out of the open kitchen window pausing only long enough to let out a loud screech.   
Feeling rather shaken Harry looked down at the letter. On the top right-hand corner where you'd expect to see a stamp, there was crest bearing the ministry of magic symbol. Ignoring shouts from Uncle Vernon about reckless behaviour, Harry ran silently up the stairs. When he reached the landing he tore open the letter to reveal the words,   
  
Notification of Expulsion.   
  
A rather large, rather uneven lump began coursing it's way up, towards Harry's throat. Hands trembling, Harry ran into his small bedroom, and without thinking, straight into the invisible box.   
The pain was excruciating. It ran up Harry's leg and as he doubled-up in agony, he strained to read more the doom laden letter.   
  
Dear Mr. Potter,   
We have discovered evidence that you have ignored, once again, the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Under-age-sorcery section B-12. We therefore have no choice but to.......   
  
Harry quickly shoved the paper and box back under his fathers cloak. Thundering footsteps told him that Uncle Vernon wasn't pleased about something. He was right. No more than a second later Mr. Dursley, purple faced and breathing heavily, appeared the door-way.   
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"he practically screamed. But before Harry could even think of an answer without mentioning the sickening truth, Vernon had stormed out again rattling the whole house. Harry, almost immediately pulled the cloak off the box, but the letter, it seemed, had really vanished.   
  
*   
  
Harry could only assume that the letter had meant that using the cloak counted as under-age magic. Harry hadn't thought of that. Still shaking he slowly got to his feet, his left leg still throbbing where the corner of the crate had hit it. What did this mean?, he wondered to himself. "Why did it vanish? Am I still expelled?" Harry had so many questions that he had forgotten one important detail. Today was July 31st, Harry's birthday. He flung himself onto he bed and burst into tears.   
It was unusual for Harry to cry, and the glistening tears streaming down his cheek didn't suit him. But the thought of never having another feast in the great hall of seeing the ghosts gliding through the dark, stone walls and maybe even, ending up like Hagrid, was too much. Harry sat himself up, reminding himself that he had survived four perilous years at Hogwarts and that he can't be expelled for accidentally using his fathers cloak. After saying this, the idea seemed completely preposterous.   
A loud squawk outside made Harry jump. Peering over his window-sill Harry saw another owl, this time it was mottled grey in colour. "What now," Harry wondered irritably. "Has another letter come saying I've got to stand trial?" Harry opened the window and took the letter the owl was holding. Sure enough there was the Ministry of Magic's crest. Harry opened it. Inside there was one single piece of parchment. Harry read it hoping beyond all hope, that he was proved wrong.   
  
Dear Mr. Potter,   
  
I have some disturbing news.   
  
Harry's heart sank.   
  
A mistake has been made on our part. It seems that all students have been letters of expulsion. This is an extremely grievous mistake, and we are truly sorry for any inconvenience caused by our actions.   
  
Yours Regretfully,   
Cornelious Fudge   
Minister of Magic.   
  
It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off Harry. He put the letter and crate carefully in the bottom of his wardrobe (which, he reminded himself he should have done first), and after making sure that the epistle wouldn't disappear, shut the door. He folded up the glistening cloak and placed it gingerly in the gap under the loose floor-board in his room, with a look of relief on his face.   
Harry thought for a moment. If he had got a letter, Ron and Hermione must have got one too. He imagined Hermiones face as had read the word "expulsion". He shuddered. But the silence was broken by a shrill squeal. Errol the Weasley's owl splattered against the window. Harry rose to his feet. He heaved the withered owl into the room and revived it. His first Birthday card of the day slipped out of Errols claws. It said,   
  
Harry,  
  
I hope you are having fun with the Dursley's (if that is at all possible).   
  
Harry smiled.   
  
I'm really sorry that I forgot to write earlier. Happy Birthday for the 31st! Your present is following with pig (Errol would probably collapse). Why don't you come and stay? Dumbledore sent us a letter saying you can. I've asked mum and she smiled for the first time in weeks (dad's been working over-time) send Errol back with your reply.   
  
Ron.   
PS:Just in case they lock you up again!   
  
At that precise moment a small excitable owl zoomed through the open window. It was Pigwidgeon, the owl given to Ron by Harry's Godfather Sirius Black at the end of their third year. Pig buzzed over Harry's head. Harry, stuck out his right arm and clenched his fist. The owl, now safely in Harry's grip, was relieved from a small bundle that was evidently weighing it down. Hedwig gave Pig a look of deep disgust, but Pig chirruped merrily at her. The package was about the same proportion as a very tiny broomstick. As he opened it, there was a glint of silver, which grew bigger as more paper was ripped off. When every last shred of paper had been removed, Harry saw what it was. A glistening key lay in the palm of his hand. It looked like just a normal key, but as Harry moved towards Hedwigs cage, it began to shrink. Intrigued, Harry watched as it flew out of his hand and into the padlock on Hedwig's enclosure. There was a click and the padlock fell off Hedwigs already open cage. Harry was astounded. Looking back at the letter, he realised what it had meant by "just in case they lock you up again!" It was apparent that Ron had been in his fathers shed again, (Mr. Weasly loved everything to do with muggles, and was known for bewitching things even if it was illegal). Harry had already got one of these, on a pen-knife Sirius had given him, but he was grateful anyway.   
But Harry couldn't dwell on this for long, because Dudley slowly waddled into view. Harry had been staring absent-mindedly out of the window, when Dudley stalked across the garden looking around to see if anyone was watching (Harry ducked). Harry appeared again, ready to bob back down if Dudley looked up. Dudley prowled across to a bush which didn't quite hide him, took something out of one of his jackets many pockets, and a faint glow emerged in his hand. Putting two and two together Harry saw it was evident. Dudley was smoking. Harry sunk onto his bed hardly daring to believe what he had just witnessed. The thought of mummy's boy Dudley doing anything against his parents was quite ludicrous. Harry was sick of being treated badly by Dudley.   
"I'll give him some of his own medicine" he thought bitterly. And with a satisfied look on his face he fell asleep.  



	2. The Daily Prophet

Chapter Two-The Daily Prophet.   
  
When he awoke, the room was considerably darker than before, and a smell of boiled cabbage was wafting upstairs. Looking at the alarm clock next to his bed he noticed that it was just gone six. He sat up slowly, rubbing his dry eyes. When his glasses were back on his nose he saw there was a bundle on the bottom of his bed. He recognised Hermiones neat writing on a card tied to it. Yawning and stretching, he moved towards it. The card had a plant on it with huge umbrella like flowers (Mortis maximum varigata it said in italics).   
  
Harry,   
Happy Birthday. I hope you are Ok. I'm going to canada for two weeks with my parents, so I've got to do my Home work before hand because I won't have time when I get back. You know that subscription I got with the Daily Profit last year? Well I thought that because you live with muggles you might like the old ones? I've sent them all anyway. I leave on the 7th and get back on the 21st, so maybe we can meet in Diagon Ally on the 24th? Write back with your answer before I go.   
Hermione.   
  
Harry looked at the large pile of newspapers with their moving pictures and flashing headlines. One in particular caught his eye. It was made of lilac parchment, and, as Harry pulled it free from the pile, he noticed that it was a special edition for July 19th. The sparkling Headline read,   
  
Giant's; Friend or foe?   
  
Harry read on.   
  
"It's never wrong to make friends," Cornelius Fudge told reporters yesterday after allegations that he was negotiating with the creatures that were once our sworn enemies. After being asked why he was doing so, the Minister of Magic turned a shade of white and refused to answer. However, an interview with Fudge's adviser Professor Albus Dumbledore, proved more rewarding. Our reporters managed to find out from the Headmaster of Hogwarts, that owing to circumstances beyond our control, the Giant's assistance is required. We can only hope that there will not be a repetition of July 17th 1976.   
  
Harry looked away, not wanting to read on, because reading about giants reminded Harry of something that had been niggling the back of his mind since the beginning of the holidays. Voldemort, the most feared of all wizards, had returned and was probably hunting him down at that very moment. During his time at Hogwarts, Harry had seen the weakened form of Voldemort, the memory of his childhood self and duelled with the real terrifying thing (some said that there wasn't enough human left in him). Harry remembered bitterly the end of his last year, when his friend Cedric Diggory was murdered by his most loathed enemy, even more so than Draco Malfoy. Harry shook himself. Getting up, he thought that it was no good to dwell on the past, and that Hagrid was right, what would come would come.....and he would meet it when it did.   
Harry went down-stairs with the idea that, he would feel better with some food inside of him. It was not a good sight. Huge mounds of vegetables, sprouts, broccoli, cabbage and cauliflower, were piled high on enormous plates.   
"You must eat it all, there's plenty more if you want it." Aunt Petunia said, her face dripping because of the steam. Harry sat down glumly. This wasn't his ideal meal, still at least he got a lot of it. Dudley sidled into the room. Remembering what he had seen Harry smiled at him. Dudley's face sagged.   
"What's this mush doing here", he said disappointedly "the food is meant to go on the plates not the stuff from the bin"   
"It's very healthy Dudums" Aunt Petunia said knowledgeably. "It burns more calories than it gives". Dudley sat down. He seemed to take up more room than usual.   
After putting on at least a gallon of tomato ketchup, Dudley seemed happier. Harry who was too hungry to complain, just kept munching his way through the mass of vegetables. Vernon, didn't turn up for dinner. His meal turned into soggy lumps, and sagged miserably.   
"Where can he be?" Aunt Petunia said exasperated, burying her face in her hands.   
"Maybe he's got himself a girlfriend" Dudley said sarcastically.   
"Who said that?" Petunia snapped, her eyes on Harry.   
"How could you?" Dudley squealed leaving the room and half of his dinner on the plate. Mrs. Dursley's eyes narrowed.   
"Get to your room!" she yelled   
"But I-"   
"No excuses, go NOW".   
Harry left the kitchen and dragged himself back to his dingy bedroom. He was sick of seeing the same four walls. Reminding himself to reply to Ron and Hermione, Harry slumped into the chair at his desk, pulled some parchment out of one of the desk drawers and dipped his eagle feather quill into some magenta ink.   
  
Ron   
  
He started.   
  
I hope that you are well. I'd love to come to your house- i'm sick of it here. What did Dumbledore say exactly? Why has your dad been working over-time? How are Fred, George, Percy and Ginny? Thanks very much for the present. Did it come from where I think it did? You'll never guess what I saw Dudley do- I'll tell you when I see you.   
  
Harry.   
  
Harry reread it, thinking that there were too many questions, but, there was no other way to phrase it. He looked around his room for Pig because Errol had collapsed on the floor. Pig had perched on Harry's wardrobe and seemed to be asleep. Harry moved his desk chair nearer to the wardrobe and stood on it stretching out his arm to reach the small, snoring owl. Once the letter was secured to Pig's leg, he took off into the night. Harry moved his chair back to his desk and started to write the letter to Hermione.   
  
Hermione,   
I wish the Dursley's took me somewhere like Canada!! Remember to bring me back something!! Thanks for the newspapers, it's always nice to know what's going on. I would love to go to Diagon Ally on the 24th, I should be at Ron's by then. How are your parents and Crookshanks? Hope to see you soon.   
  
Harry.   
  
"Hedwig, do you mind taking this to Hermione for me?" Harry asked her. She nibbled his finger fondly and stuck out her leg so that Harry could tie the note onto it. She hooted quietly and set off. Looking at his clock he saw it was quarter past nine. Feeling incredibly sleepy his changed into his pyjamas and crawled into bed.   
He dreamt he was flying on his firebolt, faster and faster in his Hogwarts uniform. He was being chased under and over by a large fearsome dragon. As he turned, he saw that the dragon had opened its mouth and issued shocking green flames. He heard a high pitched scream, a cold, cruel laugh and the words, Avada Kedavra. He was spinning round and round the dragon became a blur. The next thing that Harry remembered was that he was sat bolt upright in his bed drenched in cold sweat shaking, his scar throbbing and head pounding.   
This did not bring back happy memories. The last time that his scar hurt like this was when he had dreamt (or pre-empted) that Voldemort was rising once again, and he had had to write to Sirius. But Hedwig was out delivering Hermione's letter. He put his glasses on, still shaking. As the room slowly came back into focus Harry saw that it was three o'clock exactly. Harry was sure that he could not get back to sleep, so he resided in reading another newspaper. He chose the most resent one (30th of July) and read,   
  
Has the world gone crazy, or Just Mad?   
  
Mad-Eye Moody -the famous Auror- was interviewed today by reporters after he announced that he had been held captive by one of 'The Dark Lords' 'Death eaters'. This was waved aside as he accused Mr. Crouch's son(a former Death eater). As we know he died in a cell in Azkaban many years ago. The only explanation for for these allegations is that Mr. Moody is actually mad!   
  
Harry laughed. These people were so blind that they couldn't even see the truth (or didn't want to). Harry managed to control himself. Then he caught a glimpse of something that made him shudder. Lucius Malfoy was glowering at him from the front page of June the 29th. Harry picked up the paper and, still shaking read the article.   
  
Missing.   
  
Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a respected member of the wizarding community, has today been reported missing. His wife, Narcissa Malfoy, told reporters that he has been gone for five days, and that he hasn't been at work. "Our clock told us that he was missing" she said almost crying. "It's not like him at all, he is always home for his dinner". His son told us not to worry too much, "he's probably just come up with something important" he said. However we feel that inquiries should be made.   
  
Harry knew where he was. Lucius Malfoy had gone to join Lord Voldemort's ranks. Harry had witnessed this on June the 24th of the same year, after completing the tournament that landed him within screaming distance of Voldemort. Harry had always suspected that the Malfoy's were up to no good, and now it had been proved.   
He got up, with the idea of getting a hot chocolate. Not caring if the Dursley's woke he went down-stairs (which creaked a bit). When he got to the kitchen he got himself a mug out of the cupboard, put a couple of teaspoons of chocolate powder into it, poured milk in, stirred it and shoved it in the microwave for 60 seconds. There wasn't much to do after that but watch the cup go round and round. Foot steps nearing him told him that someone was up. He was right. Dudley crept into the kitchen. Harry turned to face him. Dudley's greedy eyes widened.   
"What are you doing down here" he whispered.   
"I could ask you the same question" Harry whispered back.   
Dudley didn't answer. He eyed Harry.   
"I won't say anything if you don't" he said after an awkward silence.   
"But I don't care if your parents know I'm down here"he said   
Dudley turned white "But if they know I'm d-down here they'll ...they'll kill me" he said whimpering like a wounded dog.   
"I know something else that I can tell them" Harry said quietly. Dudley looked blank. "I can say that you have been smoking" Dudley turned, if possible, more white than before. In a shaky voice he said,   
"What are you t-talking about?" he said trying not to cry. But Harry couldn't answer. At that moment the microwave gave three loud beeps. There was a thud from upstairs, and Harry, who was far more quick-whited than Dudley, dived into a cupboard containing cans of food. Mr. Dursley entered the room and, from what Harry could hear, wasn't happy at all.   
"DUDLEY"he roared. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING. GET AWAY FROM THAT MICROWAVE". Dudley didn't say anything, but just whimpered. By the sounds of things Vernon had discovered the hot chocolate and assumed that Dudley had made it for himself.   
"Come with me" he snapped. Harry opened his cupboard and dashed up the stairs. He heard Petunia's gasps, and what sounded like "do you know how many calories that is?" from the master bedroom as he approached it. Safely inside his room Harry felt now, more thirsty than he had been before. He crossed the landing moving towards the voices of his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. When he entered the room silence fell on the house.   
"Sorry to disturb you" Harry said (even though he wasn't). "But I was wondering, if I could possibly have a hot chocolate?" Vernon glowered at him. "Only I can't sleep with all this noise, so I thought I'd write to Sirius, only-"   
"You're G-godfather?" Vernon stammered.   
"Yes, but I'm really thir-"   
"Of course you can, but be quick."Vernon said with nods from both Petunia and Dudley (hands clenched on his bottom).   
Harry, once again went down-stairs. Spotting the hall clock he saw that it was now half-past five. Yawning Harry went into the cold kitchen and made yet another beverage.   
Once he was back in bed and full of hot chocolate, Harry had forgotten all about his nightmare. He turned off his bed side lamp, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  



	3. The Initiation

Chapter Three-The initiation.   
  
Harry awoke the next morning to find bright sunlight filtering through his window. He got up, put his glasses on and pulled on the only T-shirt and pair of jeans that remotely fitted him. Memories of his nightmare kept flooding through his mind. The dragon, the green light, the scream, the incantation......Harry shot downstairs; trying to rid his brain of this phantasm. As he entered the living-room, Dudley turned off one of his diet orientated television programs (work out with surplus glut), and ran out of the room, eyes on Harry. Harry didn't mind this. He turned on the TV, and flicked through the channels. There was a talk show, a cookery program, advertisements (Mr. Muscle window cleaner) and the work-out program. Harry turned off the television feeling slightly disappointed; he had waited for years to watch the TV and there wasn't even anything worth seeing. Harry slumped into the kitchen to find that breakfast was over. Aunt Petunia stood washing up at the sink by the window, tutting as a group of boys, a bit older than Harry and Dudley, came into view on moped's. When one of them got off and strode towards their front door, she muttered to herself "Hooligans". The door bell rang, and Harry heard Dudley open the door and say; "Bruce?"   
"Yeah" said a gruff voice back. Harry went into the hall where he could see a large smudge of oil, and petrol on the carpet. Bruce looked at Harry and then said, "who's 'e then"   
"What's it to you?" Harry said provocatively. Bruce gave Harry a look of deepest abomination and continued,   
"Wan' to cum out?"   
"Er...OK then" Dudley replied. And off he went, calling to his parents that he would be back for tea. It was evident that Petunia didn't like this at all.   
"Oh why did little Dudley poosies have to get mixed up in that crowd?" she moaned, "I always thought that he was a good boy". Harry would have liked to have said that Dudley had never been a 'good boy', but he was sure that his Aunt would never have believed him. Instead, he went back upstairs to his room. Where he seemed to spend all of his free time. Deciding that there was no better moment, he went into his wardrobe, pulled out the crate and and lifted the lid. It was like eating wizard chocolate; a warm feeling penetrated every last inch of Harry's body. A puff of purple smoke, smelling of turkish delight, surged out of the box making Harry cough. Wafting the haze away from his face, Harry could now see the contents. There was a huge mound of parchment, a wad of quills tied together with ribbon, a small box, two letters and a strangely shaped package that Harry had no idea what it could be. As he looked at the box wonderingly, he heard a muffled noise. Closing the casket, he went onto the landing to see what it was. Uncle Vernon stood, with a handkerchief to his nose, still in his pyjamas.   
"Ruddy cold" he said stuffily. "I'll have do cancel work doday." He hobbled downstairs, sniffing every now and then. Harry was confused. The weather was, in fact, rather warm so this was a most odd time to get a cold. He moved back into his room, opened the box again (which emitted more puffs of smoke) and looked curiously at the other small box inside. He picked up the letters, sliced the first one open, and read:   
  
Dear Mr. Potter.   
I am advising you not to open the package with the red seal until you reach Hogwarts as it may be upsetting to the muggles you live with, and is to be used directly with your Hogwarts lessons. It contains magic powers that are effective immediately.   
Yours Sincerely,   
Professor M. McGonagall   
Head of Gryfindor House   
Deputy Headmistress.   
  
"What was the point of sending it then" Harry said to himself, "if I can't even open it". Opening the second letter, however, was much more pleasing.   
  
Dear Mr. Potter   
CONGRATULATIONS!!   
Due to the amount of points you have earned your school house, we are delighted to announce that you have been nominated to become a school prefect. The initiation test will take place in the prefect lounge, the same time as the sorting ceremony. In order to practice you may use the quesiball included in your equipment. Good luck, and enjoy the rest of your holidays.   
Yours Sincerely   
Professor Flitwick   
Co-ordinator of events   
Hogwarts.   
  
Harry smiled. He was nominated to become a prefect. No doubt Hermione was too, but what about Ron. Harry thumbed through the contents of the crate once more determined to find out what a quesiball was. The small box inside, had what seemed to be some writing on it. Harry blew away some purple dust to reveal the words   
"The ultimate quesiball, complete with answers and scorer". Harry looked at it, wondering whether he should open it or not. Deciding that he needed to practice, Harry strained to lift the tightly sealed lid. When at last the lid was free, more purple smoke issued from inside. Harry saw, as he peered in, that there was a sparkling substance, (Harry assumed this was to package it), and what looked like a remembrall. Harry carefully picked it out, in order to get a closer look at it. The ball was pearly blue with swirls of purple in it. It looked like a small galaxy. Harry turned it around in his palm but, as he did so, he accidentally pressed a small button. The ball split into pieces. Harry was horrified. What had he done? He fumbled around with the shards of glass (Harry assumed that was what it was), before he noticed that all the pieces were regular shapes. Harry picked up two pieces and held them together. They merged to form a large diamond shape. Harry understood. He would have to put the pieces back together to form a ball shape again. Harry decided to face the task logically (like Hermione would do) so, he sorted the pieces into groups; the ones with round edges on them in one pile and the ones without in another. Once he had done so he set about the task of re-building the sphere. It was surprisingly easy. Once Harry had figured out that he needed to work from the middle outwards, he managed to completely assemble the quesiball once more. Harry, thinking that all he needed to do at the initiation was to complete a similar puzzle, was taken aback when the ball started projecting words onto the wall nearest him. Drawing the curtains of his window to see the writing more clearly, Harry found that the words were actually riddles.   
  
Don't loose my stare,   
Be very polite,   
Don't make the first move,   
Or I will strike.   
  
Harry hardly needed to think about this "Hippogriff" he said automatically. The writing disappeared then formed a new enigma.   
  
We live in the sea,   
not on the land.   
If you're in deep water,   
then help is at hand.   
  
Harry knew what this was. In his fourth year, he had encountered these strange creatures. "Mermaids" he said. The words span into a spiral, before re-joining to make yet another puzzle.   
  
Don't laugh at me or I will cry,   
I transform into things that will terrify.   
I live out of sight,   
I like to give fright,   
Attack in numbers   
and you will discover,   
the one true way to make me die.   
  
It would be along time before Harry forgot Professor Lupin. Lupin was Harry's favourite Defence against Dark Arts teacher of all time. Harry had learned all about dangerous creatures in his lessons and, wished that the truth had never been found out because then he would still be teaching. Lupin was a werewolf, but, in Harry's opinion, a nice one. "Boggart" he said and yet again another conundrum appeared.   
  
In myths and legends I'll find my kind,   
and bring eternal life in my veins.   
But those who slaughter me will find,   
a future full of grief and pain.   
  
Harry was stumped. He had absolutely no idea what this could be. He went over and over it in his mind, but it made no sense. If it was in myths and legends then not many people would believe in it, but it would have to exist. What carries eternal life in its veins? Maybe it meant family history, but surely if they lived forever there would be lots of them, so lots of people would have seen them. But then they wouldn't be myths or legends. And if they did live forever, then nobody could slaughter them. Harry kept thinking about how easy it would be for Hermione. Then, as he took a glimpse of 'Flying with the Canon's', Harry saw one of the broomsticks they were clutching had the name 'Unicorn 22' on it in gold letters. Unicorns were used in muggle stories but few of them believed in them. He had seen, in his first year, that they gave eternal life to anyone who drinks their blood. But Firenze (a Centaur) had said that, anyone who slays a unicorn would live only "a half life, a cursed life" the moment unicorn blood touches their lips. "Unicorn" Harry said with relief in his voice. The words faded to leave one more message on the wall.   
  
I am not perfect,   
I make mistakes.   
We are a unity,   
of many a race,   
  
This seemed far too complicated to Harry. In a panic he cried to the ball, "I'm only human" and before he knew what was happening, letters were scrolling up the wall.   
CONGRATULATIONS   
  
You have completed task two   
Answers:   
1 Hippogriff   
2 Mermaid   
3 Boggart   
4 Unicorn   
5 Human.   
Your score:100%   
  
Harry was astounded. He looked like he had become a goldfish because he kept moving his mouth up and down occasionally saying, "But-" (without the 'T'). When he went to pick up the quesiball he found, to his annoyance, that he couldn't. The quesiball suddenly sprouted a meter stick which hovered in mid-air. Harry, feeling a bit shocked, tried once again to lift the ball off the floor and onto his desk. His strained his hand and tried with all his might and finally he managed it. The meter stick vanished and a roll of parchment appeared on the desk next to him. Reading it Harry no longer felt pain in his arm.   
  
CONGRATULATIONS   
You have completed the entire task. You will now be judged on your achievements   
  
Harry was bewildered. He hadn't done the real test yet, so why were they going to judge him on this if it was a practice? Harry didn't understand at all, but this was wiped from his mind when his stomach gave a huge lurch and rumble. He went downstairs, thinking that it was about time he got some food inside him considering that he had missed breakfast.   
Uncle Vernon was sitting reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. Harry saw that aunt Petunia was pacing the room fidgeting with her flowery apron. "It's three o'clock" she said. "He should be back soon." Vernon grunted to show that he had heard and was wiping his streaming nose with a tissue. As Harry approached, Petunia stopped pacing and went to the cupboard that housed potatoes, but, as she did so, the door of the kitchen flung open and Dudley appeared in the door-way. Harry nearly burst out laughing, Petunia gasped and Vernon looked up from his paper, his face purpling. Dudley, was wearing a pair of leather trousers at least two sizes too small for him (extra extra extra extra large), his left ear was sporting a large earring with a skull on it, he had sprayed what little hair he had, green, and had fixed spurs to the back of his Dr Martins. All in all, he looked like an over large deep sea diver with some patchy seaweed on his head.   
"Yo mum, peace dad," he said raising his hand and doing a swear sign backwards. This was too much for Harry. He gave out a large snort, which he turned quickly into a cough, as soon as uncle Vernon looked at him. Petunia, her face grave, said   
"What have you done?, y-your hair", she stammered. Dudley, his face in a grin, replied,   
"Like it? Bruce and Kirt did it for me." And with that he sat down at the kitchen table with a thud and many creaks of his trousers. "Cool in'it"   
Harry thought it was far from cool. In fact, it looked boiling inside all leather garments. As Dudley wiped his brow, some green pigment trickled down his red face, so that he looked like a Christmas tree.   
"GO AND CHANGE THIS INSTANT" Petunia cried, pointing at the door her hand trembling. When Dudley didn't move, she said something that Harry wouldn't have believed possible. "YOU, YOUNG MAN, ARE GROUNDED". This seemed to do the trick. Dudley stormed upstairs shaking the whole house with each pounding footstep. When he came back down again, he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, and seemed much more comfortable, (though he didn't say so). Petunia turned to her sulking son, and said,   
"You, will help Harry with the potatoes" Dudley groaned. "There's no getting out of it",she snapped, with a tone of finality in her voice. Dudley was more of a hindrance than a help. It was clear, that he had no idea how to even pick up the peeler, let alone use it. In the end, Harry had done eleven, and Dudley barely one. The meal was more satisfactory than the dinner the night before. It was roast chicken and potatoes, and some cabbage by the side; Dudley seemed to have more cabbage than anything else. By the end of the meal, Harry was feeling sleepy, and, after watching Dudley do the washing-up (with much swearing and moaning), went up to his room again.   
The sun was setting over the tops of houses, casting a red light over his room. He re-packed the crate which had its contents all over his floor, and settled on his bed reading the list of books he would need for the next year.   
  
All fifth year students should own the following:   
Standard book of spells (grade 5) -by Miranda Goshawk   
Advanced learning of Transfiguration -by Genial Turner   
Marvellous concoctions -by Flair Stir   
The complete guide to the Dark Arts -by Sir S Cursealot   
Charming Charms -by Mumblin Point   
The world as we know it -by Plane Lee   
The ultimate Chiromancy Dictionary -by Pamela Read   
Magical myths and legends -by Diamuid No   
  
Equipment required:   
1 map of the stars   
1 chart of compatibility (animal)   
1 chart of compatibility (star signs)   
2 sets of weights (one metric one imperial)   
1 conversion chart   
  
Harry looked up from the list. A hooting outside drew him to the window. As he looked out he saw, Pigwidgeon. The owl was bashing its head repeatedly at the glass, not seeming to feel anything. Harry opened the window as the owl flew backwards as if to take a run up. Soaring across the room upside down, Pig saw Harry. Letting out a hoot of glee the grey lump buzzed around Harry's head. Harry, who felt exhausted, slumped into the chair at his desk watching the owl out of the corner of his eye. Feeling incredibly dizzy, Harry saw Pig was landing. Harry now knew why Ron called him Pig. As Harry lunged towards it, the owl took off hooting merrily as Harry picked himself up and straightened his clothes again. As soon as Harry gave up, however, the owl swooped into his palm. Shaking his head, Harry read the letter.   
  
Harry,   
  
I'm really sorry about this but it seems our whole family has come down with colds. Mum said that you can come over later in the holidays when it clears up, because I'm sure you don't want one too. Do you think you can survive on Dudley's diet plan? You're welcome for the present and yes it did come from dads shed (don't tell anyone!!). Sorry again,   
Ron + Co.!!   
Harry closed his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to be at four Privet drive all summer.   
He pulled out some parchment and wrote.   
Ron   
  
Hurry up and get better!! Hermione is going to Canada!! She suggested going to Diagon Ally on the 24th. What do you think? Hope to see you soon. Dudley dyed his hair green!! I'll tell you more when I see you.   
Harry.   
  
After a struggle, Harry managed to tie the note onto Pig's leg and after much hesitation, he left screeching at the top of his tiny lungs.   
Harry seemed to get tired very easily lately. He wondered if maybe he was coming down with a cold too, but he didn't have streaming eyes like uncle Vernon did. He resided in reading an article from another newspaper (June 26th). He clambered into bed, and started to read.   
Metric or Imperial?   
Traditionalists all over the country have flocked to london today to uphold the imperial measurements. "Students and wizards alike have been using these for century's with out problems", an old warlock told reporters. However one committee wizard said, "we should keep up to date with our non-wizard cousins, and convert to metric." This paper believes that we should keep close to the muggles as we are already starting to drift from them.   
Harry, who was feeling more tired than ever put down the paper, turned off his light and with that fell asleep.  



	4. Intern Alley

Chapter Four - Intern Alley   
  
The weeks snailed by. Dudley, managed to reach his target of two hundred and seventy-six pounds in weight, Vernon's cold got worse, and so, did it seem, did Ron's. Harry got more and more depressed. He wanted more than anything to see Ron, or Hermione, or anyone to do with magic. He felt so left out from the world he belonged in that he go to any lengths to hear from someone. Still, the 24th was drawing nearer so soon he would see his friends again.   
One day (8th August) he had mail, Hedwig, looking exhausted swooped through Harry's window. Harry, who was relieved Hedwig was safe, practically tore open the letter.   
  
Harry,   
  
I hope you have fun at Ron's   
  
(Harry sighed)   
  
I can't wait to go to Canada, Mum's got some friends there so I might get a pen-pal!! Crookshanks is fine, but he keeps sneezing so I'm leaving him at home (cold weather won't help). Of course I'll bring you back something. I'll keep sending the newspapers if that is OK. See you on the 24th,   
  
Hermione.   
  
This cheered Harry up considerably.   
It seemed that each day was much longer than 24 hours to Harry, but eventually it was the 23rd. Harry had not thought how he was going to get to Diagon Alley. But the answer to his problem was solved at breakfast. The whole family was sat around the kitchen table, then, Vernon looked up from his paper,   
"We have a treat for someone who has just lost one hundred fifty pounds" he said with a rare grin on his face.   
Dudley grinned back.   
"We are taking you somewhere special, Dudums" Petunia said with tears in her eyes.   
"To the ..... wait for it ..... LONDON AQUARIUM", Vernon beamed.   
Harry, who was thinking that Dudley may, at last, see something with more blubber than he had, smiled too. He could slip away from them while they were planing how to accidentally push him in.   
"Shall we go on the train or in the car?" asked Petunia. As Dudley got car sick, it was an easy decision for his tiny mind.   
"Train" he said with a look of relief on his face. "Can we go tomorrow?" Dudley asked hopefully. There was a short pause followed by nods from Dudley's parents. "Does he have to come?"   
"I'm afraid so" Vernon added, but seeing Dudley's face quickly said "But he doesn't have to come in the aquarium with us".   
"Yes, he can wonder around London until we decide to go" said Petunia obviously thinking, or hoping, that Harry would get lost. But this was exactly what Harry had been hoping for. He could see his friends and the Dursley's would be none the wiser.   
On the morning of the twenty-fourth, Harry went down the stairs to find Dudley sitting at the table, with bits of bacon hanging out of the corners of his very chubby mouth. Rather shocked to see Petunia taking no notice of this, Harry asked why he was breaking the diet. "He has been such a good boy" aunt Petunia said to her round son, "that we are letting him have one day off his normal routine". Harry had felt this coming. The Dursley's didn't believe that Dudley needed to be on a diet at all. In fact, they thought that Dudley needed feeding up, and blamed his pudginess on big bones. Harry sat down opposite Dudley, who started kicking him in the shins under the shaking table (Dudley could barely fit, so the table moved whenever he did). Moving his feet out of Dudley's reach (which wasn't far) Harry saw his own breakfast. It looked like the left overs from the meal from last night. Cold hard boiled eggs and mushy peas. As Harry ate, he felt like he would be sick. The peas would get stuck to the egg and form a lump too big to swallow, but Harry was too hungry to stop eating. In fact his stomach rumbled every other chew. When at last they had finished breakfast (Dudley had fourth helpings), Harry grabbed a bag with his list, some money and his wand (just in case) in it. As he went down stairs, he saw Dudley put his earring back in.   
The journey to the station was far from enjoyable. Dudley was squirming in the back seat, apparently trying to get comfortable. Harry couldn't help but think how awful it would be to have a bottom bigger than the average doorway (4 Privet drive had rather large doors). Dudley insisted on playing I-spy with his parents all the way there. Harry assumed that this was to stop himself being sick all over him. When they finally got to the station they ran into further difficulties. After they had purchased their tickets they went up a flight of stairs and found themselves surrounded by guards.   
"Sir, madam is this your son?" one of them asked. Dudley was sitting on the floor, chocolate all round his mouth, rocking backwards and forwards. This reminded Harry of Dobby, only he wished Dudley did shut his fingers in the oven door or iron his hands.   
Petunia stared at Dudley and said, in a shaky voice,   
"Is there a problem guard?"   
"Yes madam there is, you see this young'un 'as eaten too much. He bought all 'is food an' can't stop burpin'". Petunia looked down at Dudley, who looked back at her and belched.   
"Thank-you" Vernon said stonily. "Come Dudley".   
As Dudley waddled over to his father, Harry saw that there was a trail of coins leading from Dudley's pockets. Picking them up, he said to the guard that he would give them back to him. He didn't however, because this was the first and probably the only time he would have muggle money, and besides, Dudley had more than enough already. Once they were on the train, Dudley seemed happier, and so did Harry. In an hour, he would be in Diagon Alley, with all his wizard friends.   
The journey took them through fields and towns, passed rivers and roads. When they eventually reached liverpool street station, Petunia turned to Harry.   
"We shall meet here at a quarter to six to catch the train back home" she said. There was a glint of malice in Vernon's eyes, but Harry didn't care.   
"See you later", he said cheerily and he strode off into the crowd, without looking back. The money he had from Dudley, was enough to buy a one day pass for the under ground, and a muggle newspaper. Harry passed through the subways and over the footpaths, and at last reached his destination. The Leaky Cauldron stood between two muggle shops. As he approached it he saw two familiar faces. Ron and Hermione were watching him out of the faded windows. Harry speeded up, hoping that they would be as pleased to see him as he was to see them.   
"Harry, Harry over here!" Hermione was waving frantically from a table. "Oh Harry, it's so good to see you". Hermione looked slightly browner than usual, her hair was swept back into a high ponytail, and her eyes were gleaming. Ron, however, looked the worst for wear. His eyes were streaming and his nose, was as red as the backs of his ears.   
"All right Harry?" he said sniffing slightly, "mum only said I could come, because she can't get my things for me". Ron was clutching a glass of butterbeer in his shaking hands.   
"Are you OK you two?" Harry asked looking concerned   
"Just a bit of a cold" Hermione said, "I guess I'm not used to such cold weather". They walked out of the pub, and into the alley behind it. Hermione counted the bricks, and tapped one three times with her wand. They walked through the iron archway into the street. The cobbled path spiralled round and round, with shops on either side, selling all sorts of weird and wonderful things. After buying an ice-cream for himself and chocolate for Ron and Hermione, they sat down at a table.   
"So" said Ron, "what's Dudley been up to then"   
Harry told them all about him seeing Dudley smoking, and coming home in leathers with green hair. Ron laughed hysterically, until Hermione asked   
"Is he all right now?"   
"Does it matter Hermione?" Ron asked, "he's a great bullying git".   
They talked for half an hour or more before Hermione mentioned Canada.   
"One of the wizards in Canada showed me round all the sights. It was amazing" and she lifted two bundles out of her bag. "Don't open them until you get home" she added as she passed one to each of them.   
"Thanks Hermione" Harry said as he was given his.   
Ron sniffed deeply before showing his gratitude.   
"You're welcome" Hermione said blushing slightly "now lets get shopping". They first of all went into Flourish an Blots in order to get the books on their list. A pile of Standard book of spells were at the front of the shop. They each picked up one of the grade five ones and continued. Hermione went up to the shop keeper and asked   
"Do you have any copies of 'O.W.L's - making the grade' left"   
"You're in luck miss" the man behind the counter replied, "new delivery this mornin'". He pointed to a stack of sparkling books in one corner. Hermione rushed over and grabbed a copy.   
"Aren't you going to get one?" she asked Ron and Harry.   
"S'pose so" said Ron, "I'll need all the help I can get". He and Harry walked over to the pile and grabbed one each.   
"What's next?" Ron sniffed.   
"Advanced learning of Transfiguration" Hermione said without even looking at the list.   
"Did you learn that off by heart too Hermione?" Harry asked her smiling. Hermione flushed furiously before saying.   
"Here they are." They walked through the store picking up the books from the list as they went. Hermione bought 'Magical Cures' (by fixup public) and 'Famous Discoveries of the last Hundred years' (by Centon Findings).   
"A little bit of night-time reading" she said as she picked up a voluminous copy of 'Dictionary of magical creatures and how to care for them' (by Custody Lexicon). When, at last, they had found the last book and had paid, they went back into Diagon Alley. Harry needed some more gold, so they went towards Gringotts talking happily. They climbed the marble steps that were gleaming in the sunlight, and went into the cool interior. A row of Goblins in blood red robes (Much like Durmstrang) nodded and bowed them in.   
There was only one other person in the bank. He was leaning against the counter talking very quickly to a mean looking Goblin. Harry couldn't understand a word he was saying, until Hermione squealed,   
"Ooh he can speak Gobbledegook" Harry new that this was Goblin language. The man turned around. Harry saw that he had a young face. His dark hair was short and gelled into spikes. He smiled and to Harry's amazement he didn't even look up towards his scar.   
"Harry Potter I presume" he said the smile not fading. "Agripus Kinderly." He continued, shaking Harry's hand. "This must be the famous Ron Weasley (Ron blushed) and the extremely bright Hermione Granger" Hermione positively beamed at him. "I've heard so much about you, but it will all come clear soon. Pleasure meeting you" and with that he was lead off by another goblin through the door to their right. They approached the desk as a group of people entered the hall through the main doors. They told the goblin Harry's number and set off through one of the many doors leading off the main hall. Although Harry had never been on a muggle roller coaster, he was sure this was much faster. As they hurtled round corners, swerved and bumped along the rusting rails, Harry caught glimpses of doors and tunnels leading out of sight. Harry couldn't help wondering where abouts under London they really were. When they finally reached Harry's safe, they all got out to have a look inside. Ron opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Harry was sure that neither Ron or Hermione had seen so much money in their entire lives. They stood, their faces glowing in the eerie light from the gold not moving. Harry scooped some Galleons, Sickles and Knuts into his bag and said,   
"Come on you two, I'll buy you something". This did the trick. Once Ron and Hermione were safely back in the cart, they set off on the brake-neck journey back to sunlight.   
Back in the warmth they set about completing their lists. They wandered around shops until they came across one with crystal balls in the window display. Walking in, they smelt all sorts of interesting aromas, some of which reminded Harry miserably of Professor Trelawny. They found compatibility charts and a manner of interesting items Hermione wouldn't go near.   
"Divination is a waste of time if you ask me" she said as they paid and left. "I don't know why you bother, really I don't".   
They wandered past a strange shop with all types of whirring objects in it. This reminded Harry of Dumbledore's office. Just as Ron sneezed loudly, Hermione said,   
"Maybe we should go to Intern Alley"   
"What's Intern Alley?" Harry asked curiously.   
"'s where you get Medicine" Ron said through a splutter.   
They bought everything on their lists and more, (Dr Filibusters fireworks and sweets mostly), and made for a crossroad to the left of Gringotts bank. Harry saw a sign saying   
Knockturn Alley   
Leading off in one direction, one saying   
Medic Alley   
and another saying   
Knotthus Way   
He was very taken aback when, as they approached Knotthus Way, the sign said shrilly,   
"Are you lost?"   
Ron answered almost immediately "Just looking for Intern Alley"   
"You want to take Medic Alley" the sign said back.   
They approached Medic Alley and continued to walk down the cobbled path. Leading off to the right of the street, by a shop selling Bubotuber pus in huge bowls, was another smaller path leading to one dusty old shop at the end. A sign overhead read   
Intern Alley   
"This is the specialist part of Medic Alley" Hermione told Harry after seeing the puzzled look on his face. "It's for common illnesses like colds. They approached the shop cautiously, Ron shaking from the both the apprehension of what was inside and his symptoms. They pushed open the creaking door to reveal one of the strangest sights that Harry had ever seen. A few bottles were lined up on a rotting shelf, a cauldron of polished onyx and jet was gleaming in the middle of a floor made of black marble. An elderly man stooped towards them, brandishing his wand.   
"Customers" he said in a frail voice and a door behind a pewter counter opened to reveal someone quite apart from the eerie scene of the store. A girl of their age walked into view. In the dim light of the shop Harry saw that her blonde hair was in two neat plaits.   
"May I help you?" she said in a voice that made Harry's insides churn.   
At this Hermione said   
"Jenny?"   
"Hermione?" said the girl back.   
"How have you been? How's Stephen?" Hermione continued.   
"He's fine, and so am I" Jenny replied.   
As her face caught the sunlight glinting out of one of the loose slates, Harry recognised her. She was in Gryfindor and, as a matter of fact in the exact same year as they were. She normally sat at the back of the class with Lavender Brown, and Parviti Patil, and had never spoken to him as such.   
"This is Ron and Harry" Hermione said, introducing them for the first time. Ron blushed but Harry, who was feeling shaky down in the depths of his stomach smiled weakly. After Hermione had said that both Ron and she had colds, the elderly gentleman reached two bottles of slimy something's down from the shelf, poured some into the cauldron and while it fizzed, stirred feverishly. Hermione and Jenny got into a detailed conversation on foreign wizards and Harry started a half hearted discussion with Ron about Quidditch. To Harry's great surprise Jenny turned to him and asked,   
"Tried out the Wronski Feint yet?". Harry managed to stammer a yes before she joined in the discussion.   
"I love Quidditch myself, but I'm not a seeker like you Harry, I play for the reserve Gryfindor team." Harry had never seen the reserve team practice before. They must have had different training times so they were never on the pitch together.   
"You're on the reserve team?" Harry stammered. It had never really occurred to him that there were more Gryfindor players, but now it seemed obvious.   
"Yes" Jenny replied. "It's ever so much fun".   
Harry agreed immediately and was completely baffled by how much she knew about the different moves and styles.   
"I wonder who will be the new captain for the Gryfindor team" Jenny said curiously. Harry hadn't thought of this. It had been a while since he had practised and because the Quidditch matches were cancelled last year, he had never found out. The Gryfindor team not only needed a captain, but also a new keeper.   
"What position do you play?" Harry asked casually.   
"I'm a keeper, but I play chaser as well" Jenny replied. It was as if Harry's dreams had come true.   
"Maybe you can play as the Gryfindor keeper", he said his heart pounding slightly.   
"I wish" Jenny sighed, "But they'll probably do a test or something. Harry, who was thinking that he would do anything to get her on the team said   
"I'll help you"   
Jenny seemed completely taken aback but managed to say   
"Yeah ...OK".   
With the potion and dosage instructions, they left the shop. Harry was far away and said either yes, no or I don't know, to anything anyone said to him. Once they reached Diagon Alley once more, they went into the Leaky Cauldron, so that Ron and Hermione could take the medicine. It didn't look the most appetising of things. It was rather lumpy and slimy. The green globs in it smelt of something rotting, but still they drank it. Seeing the discussed look on Ron's face, Harry assumed that it tasted as bad as it smelt. At five o'clock, Harry started feeling depressed once more and, as they sat in the chairs by the fire that would be taking Ron and Hermione home, he couldn't help wishing that he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the holidays. Then he remembered the newspaper that he had bought. Thinking of Ron's family he said,   
"Ron, can you give this to your dad?" Ron looked at the newspaper then said   
"Sure, he'll love it. Thanks."   
"You're welcome" Harry replied, feeling himself go red. Deciding that he had better go, Harry said his goodbyes to Ron and Hermione. Hermione reminded him that there was only a week left till they would see each other again, which, in a way, helped Harry walk towards the door. Hermione caught up with him, and gave him a hug so tight, he found it hard to breathe. Ron waved and he set off into the muggle street beyond.   
It was rather cold outside, and as Harry wrapped his coat around himself tightly, he wished he was back in the warmth. He walked casually along the streets taking in the sights and sounds, of muggle London. The journey on the tube wasn't enjoyable. Every inch of Harry's body was numb with cold and his mind kept wondering whether the Dursley's would be there when he got to Liverpool Street Station. He was sat between a large man, and a young child. The child kept fidgeting in his seat and every now and then, pulling on his mothers shoulder. Harry longed to see his mother. He had only ever seen her in photographs, the mirror of Erised, and last year, when he was battling with lord Voldemort.   
When, at last, he reached his destination, Harry looked around for any sign of the Dursley's. The first thing that he noticed was Dudley, but then, it was difficult to miss him. Taking up three seats, Dudley was clearly upset. Loud noises reached Harry's ears as he approached. Vernon was pacing the ground in front of Mrs Dursley and his enormous son. Dudley saw Harry, and with a loud belch, notified his parents of Harry's where-abouts. They walked silently towards platform three, Harry taking in every detail. Then Vernon said to Petunia   
"We shall not mention this excursion to anybody"   
Petunia nodded silently before boarding the muggle train. Harry was slightly confused. Why wouldn't they mention their day out. Much to his Uncle's annoyance, Harry asked,   
"How was your trip?". Vernon started to purple, his face swelling, he snapped   
"None of your business boy, keep your nose out." Petunia's already oversized neck lengthened.   
"You should learn some manners, can't you see we don't want to talk about it?" Harry decided not to ask anything else, as it was near the end of the holidays, so he didn't want Vernon refusing to take him to the station. Once the train journey was complete, they set about the car ride home. Dudley apparently had a pain on his thighs because he kept loosening the seat belt until it wouldn't go any further (which only gave him a tiny bit of extra room). They reached 4 Privet Drive as the sun was setting. Yawning and stretching they headed for inside. Dudley and Harry both collapsed on the sofa, reaching out his hand for the remote on the table next to the sofa Dudley turned on the television. The evening news was saying something about a boring election, then suddenly, it said,   
"News flash: today officials of the security for the London underground were called in to a scene that reached the front page of many evening newspapers. A boy of fifteen was wedged between the ticket barrier of Liverpool street station earlier this afternoon. Cranes were called to pull up the offending barrier and therefore release the boy. We can now confirm that the boys name is Dudley Dursley. His father told reporters to clear off or "you'll be in for a beating" with parents like this, is it any wonder that their son has turned out to be one of the largest in the country.   
Harry looked at Dudley who was cowering in the seat, as though Harry was about to turn him into a frog. Harry, who was thinking more along the lines of a rhinoceros, looked away so as not to laugh. Dudley was as pink as a pig and, in Harry's opinion, looked like he would make quite a few sausages.   
Dinner that evening was pork chops and gravy, but Dudley, who was obviously still shocked by the days events, wasn't eating as much as usual. Uncle Vernon must have realised finally that his son was bigger than the average gorilla because he wasn't encouraging him to eat up. Nor was aunt Petunia who looked at her son with a lot less affection than usual. Instead, everyone ate in silence, until uncle Vernon sneezed and announced that he was going to bed. When Harry had finished Petunia turned to him and said,   
"I wish you hadn't have done that today". Harry, who had no idea what she was talking about, stared blankly at her. "I know what you did, and I'm not pleased about it. Don't you ever do that to Dudley again. Understand?" Harry opened his mouth, but words failed him. His aunt was blaming him for Dudley's weight problem. It wasn't his fault that Dudley was twice as big as a bison. It wasn't his fault that ever since Dudley was six, he hadn't been able to see his feet when standing upright. Harry stormed upstairs thinking that the sooner he was rid of them the better. Throwing his pyjamas on, he slumped into bed bitterness penetrating ever inch of his aching body.   
"How can they blame me" he said angrily, "I wasn't even there."   
The days events washed over him as he lay there. One thought in particular lingered until he fell asleep. He was at Hogwarts and playing Quidditch with the new team, which included a new keeper. Jenny.  



	5. Troubling Arrival

Chapter Five-Troubling Arrival   
  
When Harry awoke the next morning a lump was on the bottom of his bed. Sitting up, he saw it was tiny, and silver. Harry rubbed his eyes and once his glasses were on, he looked more closely at it. The Hogwarts crest gleamed in the sunlight. Harry carefully unwrapped it. A tiny silver badge fell into his hand and to Harry's delight, it had 'P' for prefect on it. Harry was overwhelmed. He was a prefect. He had seen the prefect bathroom and, in his opinion, it was worth being a prefect just to use it. As Harry examined it, the badge changed colour. The warmth of his hand sent it red, then green, then purple. Astounded by his luck, Harry put the badge safely in his trunk, so that he wouldn't forget it. Thinking that he should do the same for his books, Harry tipped the contents of his bag onto his bed. Piling his books neatly into his trunk he saw the present that Hermione brought him back from Canada. Now seemed as good a time as any, so he took it off his bed, and undid the string tying the paper on. A model of an old wizard slid out from the wrappings. Wondering what it could be Harry turned it over. Nothing happened, so Harry decided to wait to ask Hermione what it was. Once everything from his bag was safely in the trunk, Harry went down for breakfast.   
Vernon and Petunia were having a heated argument. Deciding that he could listen in on them Harry hid out of sight, around the corner.   
"One hundred and fifty pounds" Vernon was yelling, "and he put it on again and more". Harry heard his uncle slam his fist down on the table before saying,   
"Is that at all possible Petunia?"   
"I reckon Harry did it" Petunia wailed, "It's his idea of a joke"   
"He can't use his .....powers though can he" uncle Vernon said with more bangs of his fist.   
"It didn't stop him before, did it" Petunia said, "remember Marge?"   
Harry thought it best to leave them to it, so he dragged himself upstairs again. Harry's breakfast consisted mostly of the sweets he had bought in Diagon Alley. The assortment of chocolate frogs, every flavour beans, and rainbow cookies, was partially filling, but Harry's stomach was still rumbling away. It was difficult to engage himself with things to do, because he was sick of doing it so many times. So, daring to risk it, he went downstairs. It wasn't a happy sight. Dudley was sitting, crying because his mother wouldn't give him any more food, Vernon was reading the newspaper, and Petunia was watering the house plants. They completely ignored him as he took some toast off the work surface and ate it slowly. In fact they ignored him at lunch and dinner, and when he announced he was going to bed they only glared at him. In a way, this was worse than a punishment.   
The Dursley's continued to ignore him for the rest of his holidays. On the morning of September the first, Harry awoke especially early. After making sure that everything was packed, he went down for breakfast. The family was sitting around the kitchen table as Harry entered. They knew very well that Harry needed to go to school today, but were they willing to take him there. That was what made Harry ask,   
"You are going to take me to school aren't you?"   
Uncle Vernon scoffed and looked up from his paper.   
"If I must" he said with a deep sigh, "But I warn you, if anything happens then I won't on future occasions". Harry was relieved. He had worried that the Dursley's might have decided to disown him as well as ignore him. Once his trunks were safely down stairs, Harry decided it was time to go. He and uncle Vernon walked slowly to the car. Dudley had made it very clear that he wouldn't to London for a while, and aunt Petunia wouldn't go near Harry, so it was just him and his uncle. In a way, this was better. For one thing he didn't have to sit next to Dudley so he had the whole of the back seat for himself, and also the car was quiet so he could think clearly. The journey wasn't anywhere near as interesting as Harry knew the Hogwarts express would be. He amused himself by staring out of the window, knowing that soon he wouldn't see the Dudley's for nearly a year. The thought cheered Harry up considerably.   
The station towered over them as they walked slowly with Harry's trunk and crate towards it. Vernon didn't even say good bye as he stalked off into the crowd once Harry had a trolley. Harry walked on alone towards platforms nine and ten, wishing that the things he was carrying were lighter. The ticket barrier was there as usual and as Harry couldn't see anyone around, he strode up to it with confidence. The task was straight forwards enough, so he wasn't surprised when he had walked straight through the barrier to see the enormous scarlet steam engine ahead. Lots of bustling families were talking hurriedly, and as Harry walked through the sea of people, they turned to face him, some bowing, some pointing and some even shouting at the top of their lungs   
"It's Harry Potter!"   
Harry found this very disturbing, so he was relieved when he saw the Weasley's smiling at him from a door of the train. He approached them as quickly as he could, so as to be out the limelight. They helped him pull his trunks onto the train, before asking him how he was. Harry said he was fine, and was now feeling happier than he had for weeks.   
"Do take care won't you" Mrs. Weasly said to all her children and Harry.   
"Of course we will mum" Fred and George sniffed together, "we're nearly eighteen, we can take of ourselves".   
"I know dear's, but, all the same-"   
"We know mum" spluttered Ron.   
"How are you Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley asked him, "we're ever so sorry about our colds but I didn't want to risk it".   
"That's OK" Harry said as they boarded the train "I understand".   
"It wouldn't have made any difference" said Ron through a cough, "We're still ill"   
Hermione ran up to them at that point with a tissue in her hand, explaining that the medicine didn't work.   
"I tried everything, even muggle cures, nothing worked" she said desperation in her voice. They opened the window, so that they could talk to Mrs Weasly. She was nearly in tears, and kept telling herself to get a grip. Ginny did all she could to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to work. Getting out of the train to give her one, last hug, seemed to do the trick. Back in their seats they talked happily and waved goodbye as the train left the station. Now that the train was moving, the prospect of seeing the school again was creeping up on Harry. His insides were turning to jelly at the thought of being where he wanted to be most.   
They settled into conversation.   
"You'll never guess what" Harry said. They all looked at him. "Dudley got wedged between the ticket barriers at Liverpool street.   
The whole carriage shook with laughter.   
"Are you serious?" asked Fred   
"Surely that's not possible" Hermione exclaimed   
"It was on the muggle news" Harry assured her.   
It was a while before the novelty wore off, but soon they were chatting amongst themselves.   
"Did you like the presents?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.   
"Yeah," said Harry "only, what is it?"   
Hermione laughed. "It's a helper" she said smiling at them. "You use it to help you answer questions you don't understand or don't know the answer to. Of course you can't use it in tests, but it will help in revision."   
"Trust Hermione to think of tests already" Ron whispered to Harry, but Harry thought it was a good idea.   
"Are you guys prefects?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione and Ron both smiled, and to Harry's relief said   
"Yes"   
"It's great isn't it" Hermione said beaming at him, she reached into her bag and pulled out her badge. Ron and Harry followed suit.   
"We have to go to the prefect lounge or something" Hermione said wiping her nose with her handkerchief.   
"Hermione, you don't know anything do you" Ron said. Hermione looked slightly hurt. "I mean" said Ron quickly "that we don't need to go to the prefect lounge." It was evident that both Harry and Hermione had no idea what he was talking about, so he explained.   
"They say that to take the pressure off, so you don't panic and spoil the test. Believe me, I saw Bill, Charlie and Percy do them so I should know."   
"Well done" said a drawling voice from behind them. Draco Malfoy stood flanked by Crabbe and Goyle in the compartment doorway. Harry was furious.   
"Of course we all know that you're to thick to work that out yourself Malfoy" he said matter of factly, "it's obvious that you got your poor excuse for a father to tell you" he finished. Malfoy's face contorted into a foul grimace.   
"At least my father wasn't stupid enough to get himself killed" he said his cold voice rising as he spoke.   
"No" said Harry, "your father just joined them instead". At this point Harry was standing feet from Malfoy, not caring about anything but hurting Malfoy as much as he could. Malfoy, however was smirking.   
"Yes, he clever enough to know what's right" he said, "your father didn't know what was good for him, and look what happened." Both Crabbe and Goyle laughed at this. "Oh dear" Malfoy said sarcastically, "little Potter misses daddy, well you'll be with him soon Potter, don't worry about that". And with that he left, Crabbe and Goyle at close quarters.   
"You should have ignored him" Fred said, "he's not worth it". Hermione and Ron however were silent. The last time Hermione was this angry, she had hit Malfoy square in the face. However mad she was this time, she not resulted in this, instead she was rubbing her knuckles under the table.   
"I wish he'd gone too" she said after an awkward silence. Both Ron and Harry, who was now back in his seat, agreed. After changing into their Hogwarts uniform, they settled back into conversation, mostly about being prefects and the following year. The witch pushing the trolley containing sweets, food, and drink, came happily into the compartment, the trolley tinkling.   
"Would you like anything dears?" she asked. Harry bought everyone drinks and sweets for the rest of the journey, and settled down with his own chocolate frogs and every flavour beans. He opened the packet of beans, and looked apprehensively at them. After offering them around, he picked up a brown one and nibbled the end. He was pleasantly surprised when he found it was chocolate. After telling Ron this, he was amazed to find out that chocolate ones were really rare.   
"You're really lucky" he said, "I hunted for one of those for ages, but all I got were black pudding, lasagne, and frog spawn" he looked slightly off-put by Harry's luck, until he picked up one himself.   
"Wow" he exclaimed.   
Everyone looked around at him.   
"What?" Harry asked looking uncertainly at him.   
"Another chocolate one" Ron said looking strangely as if he was going to cry.   
"Lucky?" Hermione asked.   
"I'd say" Ron replied, "the only other person who has had more than one chocolate one in a pack is Dumbledore".   
"How do you know that?" Hermione asked, looking astounded. After all, it was usually her who came up with such facts.   
"Percy gave me a book called 'Hogwarts Headmasters, and their hobbies and interests'" said Ron.   
Fred and George looked horrified.   
"You actually read it" George said, mouth open.   
"How did you survive the boredom" Fred said as if it was a miracle.   
Hermione didn't assume this opinion.   
"Was it good?" she asked curiously.   
"I only flicked through it" at this Fred and George relaxed a bit. "But I did read the bits on Dumbledore. I found out that he is a sucker for muggle sweets and that he used to belong to the Dark force defence league." This reminded Harry very much of Gilderoy Lockhart. Lockhart, their second defence against dark arts teacher, was always reminding them that he was "order of Merlin third class, honorary member of the dark force defence league and five times winner of witch weekly's most charming smile award." But thankfully, Lockhart had not been able to teach the following year, due to him wiping his own memory.   
It surprised Harry that Ron had read something other than 'Flying with the Canons', and in a strange way, he felt that Hermione's efforts had been rubbed off on him. He felt, somehow, he would be spending a lot of time in the library that year.   
The train was still winding round the fields, the sun was still high in the sky, but it seemed to take much longer than usual. Harry was starting to wonder if they would run out of things to say and end the journey in silence. Fred, George and Ginny, were having a detailed discussion about practical jokes. It seemed very complex to make joke wands to Harry, and he was intrigued to know how the twins found out about them in the first place, so he asked them. The reply was far from what he had expected. Fred looked at George who nodded, and said:   
"Well really .....it was .....Percy". George grinned.   
"Yep" he said, "he told us off for being such practical jokers".   
"And then" Fred continued, "he said the next thing we'd be doing is making wands turn to chickens, we couldn't have done it without him". Ginny laughed.   
"You owe him something" she said, "for the idea".   
"You're right Ginny, maybe we should give him some Ton-tongue toffees, to show our appreciation".   
Time went quicker after this, and soon the sun was setting on the horizon. Hermione, who was checking her watch, was startled when the compartment door, slid open, and Jenny entered. Harry felt himself go red, and tried to hide his burning face in his hands. Jenny approached where they were, and said:   
"Harry?" Harry turned to see that she was blushing slightly too.   
"Yeah" he said,   
"Angelina told me to tell you, that all Gryfindor quidditch players need to meet on the quidditch pitch on saturday, at ten fifteen".   
"Ok" Harry said.   
"Bye then" she called.   
But Hermione stopped her.   
"Why don't you stay here?" she asked. Jenny hesitated, but was persuaded by Hermione and Ginny to sit down opposite Harry. Ron offered her some of Harry's sweets (Harry didn't mind), and asked her if she saw the world cup. Her Ron and Hermione talked about quidditch, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and the band 'wailing warlocks'. Harry, who had no idea who the captain of the English quidditch team was, let alone who the wailing warlocks were, just sat, listening contentedly to the murmur of voices, and occasional laughter. When, at last, the engine came to a stand still, Harry was wishing he could stay there forever. But, instead, they wrapped their robes around them tightly, and set off onto Hogsmeade station platform.   
It was cold outside, making it seem like mid winter, rather than early autumn, and as they made the trek to their carriages, Harry felt like he had just been soaked in ice cold water, and thrown into a blizzard. The first years were lined up in front of the lake, and Harry, who was expecting to see Hargrid, looked around. There was no sign of him, and he was being pushed towards a fifth year carriage, by the bustling crowd. After being pushed up the steps and into one, Harry looked around him. Ron and Hermione were talking in whispers, and kept looking in his direction. This made Harry feel uneasy, so he looked out of the window. The first years must have departed already, because the little boats which were there a short while before had gone. Harry heard a clunk of someone entering the carriage. He turned and came face to face with Jenny.   
"All the other coaches are full" she said, and sat down in the only remaining seat, next to Harry. There was a jolt, and the carriage started to move. Harry was glad that he wasn't out in the storm, like the first years, he remembered when Colin Crevey's brother Dennis had fallen in. He shivered.   
"Are you all right?" Jenny asked.   
"Just cold" Harry replied but talking to Jenny seemed to warm him up a bit.   
The ride was far from enjoyable, Hermione kept complaining that her feet were cold, and Ron kept sniffing. Harry and Jenny sat silently side by side, watching the clouds darken out of the window. The dark out-line of the castle slowly crept into view, and the trees of the Forbidden Forest loomed over them. Harry's stomach, though full of sweets, was rumbling at the thought of the welcoming feast in the great hall, full of wonderful decorations, and enough food to fill and army of hundreds of thousands. Harry would ask Hermione if she was going to eat anything because of the amount of food the castles many houselves would have had to make, but she was still talking to Ron.   
This was very unnerving, and as the coaches came to a stand still, he felt the hairs on his neck, stand on end.   
They trudged up to the dark castle, shivering with the cold. By now, Harry was used to seeing the castle looking uninhabited, and rundown, but he also knew that a few weeks from now it would be lively once more. He looked around the grounds as they made their way towards the large, oak doors, and to his surprise, saw no sign of Hagrid. The grounds did not smell of freshly mown grass, and the earthy patches around his wooden cabin, were not full of baby pumpkins, growing for halloween. He noticed also that, from the back of Ron's head, his ears were getting much pinker.   
The entrance hall echoed with the sound of their voices and as they reached the door leading into the great hall, they felt a rush of warmth. The doors flung open, to reveal the best sight that Harry had seen in what seemed like ages.   
The golden glow from the candles, lit up their faces, there were gasps, and Dumbledore appeared, beckoning them in. There was a rush to get into the hall, and the students poured in through the doorway, it was a matter of seconds before everyone was in there seats chatting merrily. Dumbledore walked over to the teachers table, and stood talking to professor McGonagall with a grin on his face.   
Harry was sat, with Ron and Hermione on one side him and Fred and George on the other. Ron and Hermione, it seemed, were talking to him at last.   
"This is great" Ron said over the chattering crowd.   
"Yeah" replied Harry, who was still wondering why they hadn't been talking to him. Colin Creevy was at the far end of the table and looked completely out of sorts.   
"Reminds me of Percy" said Ron, looking at him sympathetically.   
"What?" asked Harry, who wasn't truly paying attention.   
"Colin looks just like Percy has over the summer" Ron repeated. "Totally bonkers, eyes wide, staring, you know, that kind of thing" he continued, pointing at Colin.   
There was a loud bang from overhead, and broomsticks soared down from the ceiling. On them were witches and wizards, of all shapes and sizes. It was too distant to make out any faces, but for some, strange reason, Harry recognised something about one of them. When they had all landed, it became clear, that they hadn't been posted at the school for long. They circled the hall, before landing at the teachers table, and each, in turn, shook Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and began.   
"Lady's and Gentlemen" he said and silence filled the hall. "It gives me pleasure to announce the arrival of some new members of staff". There was a burst of applause, and the new teachers bowed. "As with all teachers, it is advised that you treat them with the kindness and respect that they deserve, that you behave well in their lessons, and that you learn many things from them." He muttered something to one of them and said, "I suppose I need to introduce you to them". And with that the teacher that he had just spoken to, came forwards. Harry notice that his hair was in spikes, and that he was wearing robes that had a linear gradient of red at the bottom to blue at the top, with silver stars, that sparkled in the candle light. Then Harry recognised him he was the man that they had met in gringotts bank.   
"Hello," he said, in the same kind voice, that Harry noticed before. "Well, I'm Professor Kinderly and I'll be taking your defence against dark arts lessons from now on" there was a round of applause, that he had obviously not expected.   
Everyone was overjoyed by the thought that someone sensible, and maybe even nice was taking defence against dark arts lessons. Harry thought of Professor Lupin and sighed. He noticed that the slytherins were not clapping.   
"Thank-you" he continued, "now, as you all know, last years, dark arts teacher, was, lets say, untrustworthy. But I am determined that you will be able to defend yourselves considerably better, by the end of this year". He stepped back, through more applause and sat down at the teachers table alongside professor McGonagall.   
A witch stepped forwards at that point, and said,   
"Good evening" she was quite young, and had long, dark hair that nearly touched the floor. She wore robes of midnight blue, which had a strange silver light coming from them.   
"I hope that you are all well" she continued, (both Ron and Hermione sneezed). "From looking around, I can see that you look like a fairly decent lot of people". Harry looked over at Malfoy, who was talking to Crabbe and Goyle in whispers and then looked at Ron, who looked back and raised his eyebrows. "So I'm sure that we will get on".   
"My name is professor Honeydew, and I am here, to teach you a very important subject. That's right, it is my job to teach potions."   
Harry looked at Ron, who looked like he was going to cry, his mouth was wide and, from what Harry could tell, was the happiest in his life.   
After Professor Jupitus had said he was an astrology teacher, Mrs Finofsky said she was teaching ancient runes, Ms Petrus said she teaches muggle studies, and Mr Geovouser explained that he would be taking a revision class for years five and seven and they had all taken seats, there was an outbreak of talking.   
"Where's Hagrid, then" said Hermione, "If Mr Hounson is taking over as Game Keeper".   
"I don't know" said Harry. He was still thinking about Professor Lupin.   
"He did say something about an important job, he had to do over the holidays, maybe he's still doing that".   
The hall fell silent once more. Out of a door to the side of the hall, a long line of first years, looking shaken, walked silently into the hall. Professor McGonagall stood up, and went over to the shivering first years holding the limp shape of the sorting hat in her hands. Once placed on the stool at one end of the hall, the hat looking totally unimpressive, suddenly jumped into life. The rip in its brim opened, and it sang:   
  
I am a regal mastery,   
Although I may not look it.   
I've been here for all history,   
But many wont concede it.   
Within me is enchantment,   
so amazing I acclaim it.   
And although it can be seen,   
I rarely choose to show it.   
So if you will perceive me,   
for what I really am.   
You try me on,   
For then you'll see,   
How magic I can really be.   
I show many people   
Where they shall be placed   
So put me on over you head,   
Although not in haste.   
Will you be placed in Gryfindor,   
Where the brave have been before.   
Or will it be sly Slytherin,   
Which I will now place you in.   
Fair Hufflepuff is good and just,   
In there is those whom you can trust   
Wise Ravenclaw house those who,   
Are clever and witty and tell the truth.   
So try me on and wait until   
You find out what fits your bill   
And there you'll go,   
Just like that   
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.   
  
There was a burst of appreciation, and applause and the hat lay still once again. Then, professor McGonagall said,   
"Abbot, Lucy"   
A small brown haired girl walked forwards, took the hat, and sat on the stool, hat on her head. A few seconds later the hat shouted,   
"GRYFFINDOR" and the Gryffindor table, including Harry, cheered. The girl came over, and sat down looking around apprehensively. Fred started talking to her, saying that she was in by far the best house and that their team would win quidditch for sure.   
"Afly Peter" professor McGonagall called, and a smaller still boy with red hair and glasses, put the hat on, which cried out,   
"HUFFLEPUFF"   
After the last person (Woods Chloe) had become a gryfindor, and had sat down, golden plates appeared in front of them, and filled with every kind of food Harry could think of. This was only the third time that he had had a welcoming feast, and it was just as he had remembered it to be.   
"This is our last welcoming feast", sniffed George   
"The last time we'll see the sorting" said Fred   
Ron, who was tucking into a baked potato, snorted.   
"Don't be too sad," he said, "You won't be missing much, only lovely food, wonderful conversations-".   
Fred and George's sobs loudened.   
"That was mean Ron" said Hermione.   
"I know," said Ron. "That's why I said it."   
He looked as if he was going to say something else, but stopped. His face contorted, his eyes shut tight.   
"Ron, are you all right?" Hermione asked a slight sound of panic in her voice. Ron, took a deep breath in.   
"Is he having a fit" Parviti asked from next to her, with a tone of deep excitement. Jenny came rushing over, tapped Ron on the back, with her wand, and before Hermione could stop her shouted, "baneio inspirerus expirus summarili".   
There was a jolt of her wand upwards, she breathed out, so did Ron, she breathed in, so did Ron, Ron rose up, his arms limp, Professor McGonagall, Professor Kinderly, and Professor Dumbledore, came rushing onto the scene, "FINITE" Jenny yelled at the top of her lungs, "FINITE" yelled Ron, and he spiralled down into his seat, looking shaken but unharmed.   
Then, the most horrifying thing happened, Ron sneezed, spraying the entire hall, and Jenny, soared upwards, her head back, and limbs lying limply, and uselessly at her side.   
It took the whole army of teachers wands raised to bring her down and she was transported immediately to the hospital wing.   
"What happened?" Harry asked Hermione, they were still in the great hall.   
"I think it was Nauseamus" she replied, voice trembling. "She was very brave to do that".   
"What is nauseamus?" Harry asked looking concerned.   
"When a wizard is really ill," she began.   
"Like Ron?" interrupted Harry.   
"Yes, like Ron. They can sometimes go into a state of shock, which leaves them fighting for breath" she stopped sighed and continued. "There are two possibilities when this happens, one is to let them get on with it, it may pass, and may not-"   
"The other?" said Harry.   
"To cast the nauseamus spell." She said, "come on, i'll explain on the way". They moved out of the hall, and along the corridor leading to the hospital wing.   
"The nauseamus spell is very complicated, and highly admirable. It involves combining yourself, with the one being treated, but sometimes it can go wrong, and reverse the illness, and sometimes even kill." She looked away. Harry noticed a moist patch appear under her eyes when she turned back.   
"Jenny's not, dead is she?" Harry said, a lump in his throat rising uncomfortably.   
"Lets hope not," Hermione said, "lets hope not."  



End file.
